<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Big Floof by XPsypher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105921">The Big Floof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPsypher/pseuds/XPsypher'>XPsypher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Bruce Wayne, Dog Bruce Wayne, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Soft Bruce Wayne, Soft Parent Bruce Wayne, That's a tag now, That's also a tag now, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPsypher/pseuds/XPsypher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An amateur magic user had been terrorizing Gotham's streets one night. Batman and Robin are called in. </p><p>Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Duke Thomas &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Big Floof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877903">Everybody Wants To Be A Cat</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sElkieNight60/pseuds/sElkieNight60">sElkieNight60</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047682">A Pawsitively Meowvelous Day</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzue/pseuds/Marzue">Marzue</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bruce gets turned into a dog because I said so.</p><p>Apologies for any errors in advance. This idea literally just jumped out at me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John Smart did not expect the night to turn out as it did. It was only a matter of time before the dynamic duo found his hide-out but he had been prepared for it.</p>
<p>At least he thought he had.</p>
<p>The two vigilantes worked like well oiled machines. They dispatched the many wraiths and ghouls that John had summoned like they were but specs of dust and it was only a matter of time before they would be upon him.</p>
<p>John took that time to leave, scampering out a broken window and onto the roof of the abandoned building he had resided in. He breathed polluted air in with each shaky step he took, all the while sneaking glances at the tome in his hands. He flipped the pages with shaky hands; he needed to find the right spell and fast before he was caught and sent away, before -</p>
<p>A batarang embedded itself before his feet, red light flashing ominously. With a swear on his lips John lurched to the side and muttered a protection spell to lessen the damage of the explosion. The blast sent him rolling on his side and skidding close towards the edge, tome laying useless three feet away. The adrenaline coursing through his body allowed John to stumble to his knees. He looked over his shoulder and froze.</p>
<p>Robin had clamored his way up to the roof with the Bat at his tail and sword raised high.</p>
<p>John's heart clenched at the glinting steel, the last thing he wanted was to be hit by that. With his tome to far away to reach and the terrifying visage that was Robin barreling towards him, John shot out his hands and shrieked an incantation that he would soon realize was incorrect.</p>
<p>The impact blinded him.</p>
<p>When the light disappeared everything was quiet. John, whose arms were wrapped around his head in fear, eventually opened his eyes to access the situation.</p>
<p>His mouth hung open in shock.</p>
<p>Robin stood frozen, further away than he had initially been before, staring blankly at a black mass in front of him.</p>
<p>A large black <em>furry</em> <em>mass</em>.</p>
<p>"Uh," John exhaled. "Well shit."</p>
<p>Robin's eyes shot him a glare that could freeze the entire ocean over and John knew at that point that it was his time to leave. He dove into a roll and simultaneously scooped up his tome in an acrobatic feet that he would be forever proud of. As he landed in a crouch he made a flourish of his hand and whispered the one incantation that came easily to his mind and vanished.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Robin," Oracle's voice boomed through Damian's ear piece. "Status report. Batman's vitals went offline."</p>
<p>Her voice launched Damien into action, straight faced but heart pounding.</p>
<p>"The magic user escaped. He cast a spell intended for me but Father intercepted it." Damian hissed as he kneeled by his father's side. "From how the imbecile reacted, it's most likely a spell he didn't intend to cast."</p>
<p>Barbra muttered a string of curses under her breath. "Great. Any immediate effects?"</p>
<p>Damian was silent as felt around what he thought was the head in search for a pulse, when his hands glanced past something peculiar; A giant floppy ear.</p>
<p>"Robin?"</p>
<p>"Father's alive and unconscious,"</p>
<p>Damian could hear Barbra slump in her chair with relief. "Okay good...but I assume that there's a big but here."</p>
<p>"You would be correct." Damian tensed as he rolled over his father's body to face him and froze when he was greeted by a shiny snout.</p>
<p>Damian's mind shut down and rebooted in the short span of twenty seconds, however those seconds felt like hours. Because nothing could have prepared him for the smushed muzzle of a giant fluffy dog against against an abandoned rooftop.</p>
<p>"Father has been turned into a giant dog." Damian spat out, anxiety shedding quickly into quiet excitement.</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"WHAT?!"</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't like how I initially ended it so I added more. Does Damian seem a bit OOC? I don't know if I got his voice right.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably gonna have two parts.</p><p>Sorry to all cat lovers out there but I'm a dog person.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>